Something Strange Upon Us!
by swanqueenary81
Summary: Short fic: Takes place after Neverland. Something is wrong with Regina but she isn't sure what it is. After a lot of discomfort, she finally asks Emma for help. Well more like Emma just gives it to her. SwanQueen all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina lay in her white tub centered in the master bathroom of her Mifflin St mansion. Her hands tightly secured along the rim of the white tub. Her fingers white, paler then a cloud. Her grasp was harsh, she used her lungs to take deep breaths and release them slowly. This was unlike any pain she'd felt before. A knock at the bathroom door startled her.

"Mom, are we still having dinner together, cause I'm starving."

Regina held back the urge to scream. She took a breath and answered very calmly.

"I'm actually tired, I think you should ask Emma to pick you up, maybe you can sleep over with her tonight."

Henry hesitated at the door, but wasn't sure what to say. Confusion struck his face before Regina had even finished the sentence.

"Are - re you sure mom?"

"Yes dear, I'm sure... call Emma and make sure, let me know before you leave."

He turned and began to walk out of his mother's bed room. He shock his head in confusion. He walked into his room and picked up the phone to dial Emma.

"Hey ma, I um... I was wondering what you were doing. . Do you want to have dinner."  
Emma immediately looked down at the calendar on her desk, it was definitely Monday, which is Regina's day, why would he be calling her she thought.

"Well it's Monday kid, shouldn't you be eating with your mom?"

"Exactly, but she told me to call you, because she's tired, which to be honest is scaring me so much because me and you both know she would never give you one of her days. At least not last minute like this."

The truth was Emma and Regina were co-parenting. Ever since they were stuck In neverland together they kind of learned to live with each other.

"Yea, I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes Henry."

She hung up and began to swivel in circles in her chair. If she was honest with herself she'd have to kill herself she thought. No one knew what had happened in Neverland, and she couldn't bring it up now, it caused to much emotional instability inside of her.

Before she could finish her thought, her eyes slammed shut and the flash back began. As it had everytime Emma tried to avoid the replaying scenario from penetrating her mind. It's as if a force pushed her to remember to live it again.

Soft hands met her own as they walked through the forest.

"Well find him Emma I promise dear even if it's the last thing I do."

Regina had promised they'd find him. They found comfort in eachother they kept eachother alive out there, the same task at hand, fnding Henry. When Regina went missing while the group searched for Tink, Emma retreated and went back to look for the queen.

"Hey"

"Hey" Regina said as she jumped at Emmas voice.

"Why are you here".

"I think it's better if I wait over here, I'll catch up."

"I think the rest of them can handle it on their own, I'll sit with you."

Eyes met in the center and magic sparked. Lips met with such gentle tenderness, that breathing became a mere memory. Both women held on to the other clinging to the life the other still had. They separate to gasp plundering gazes into the others eyes. They don't blink, they don't speak, they only feel.

Both women knew they loved eachother, but this was something they couldn't do, this was wrong. After all she was the evil queen and the other her demise. Without thinking lips pressed into each other this time deeper, with more passion more love. Sparks flew in between them but neither women stopped they both just pulled eachother in tighter. The trees bustled and they stood quickly Snow emerged and they followed her not speaking of this again.

Emma arrived to pick up Henry 20 minutes later, he got in the car and barely even looked at her.

"What's wrong kid? " Emma asked in genuine concern.

"Nothing is wrong with me, something is wrong with my mom. I know her ma, shes...i dont know what it is but something is wrong. We always make dinner together on Mondays. She was locked in her bathroom for hours today, something is wrong but she would never talk to me."

Emma cringed her lip. She knew he was right, this was completely out of character for Regina, she would never miss the chance to be with Henry.

"Ok, will you go stay with Snow and David? I'm going to head back to your mom's to see if I can talk to her. Do you think that's fair?"

Henry nodded quickly a smile forming on his face, relief taking over his grin.

Minutes later Emma watched Henry exit her bug and make his way up to Snows apartment. When the door closed behind him she focused her mind back on the road. She drove back to the mansion, as thoughts hit her mind like bullets. This would be the first time her and Regina were all alone since Neverland. Sure they had hung out with Henry here and there but never been soley alone.

She pulled up to the mansion and rang the bell. She waited about 5 minutes and no one answered. She contemplated her next move with precision. She knew where the spare key was, but the mayor wouldn't be too happy with that. Yet she was out of options, Henry was right, something could be wrong. She grabbed the key from under the rock and let herself in. She went up the stairs and made her way through the corridor arriving at Regina's bedroom door. She knocked and waited, but no repsonse followed. She made her way slowly into the bedroom and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Regina are you in there?"

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice.

"Ms. Swan how did you get in here?"

"Um... Henry let me in before my parents picked him up, can I come in."

"You may certainly not, how highly inappropriate I'm trying to take a bath here."

"Well from what Henry says it's been a rather long bath, he was worried about you, and to be honest I'm worried too, are you ok."

Regina was about to yelp in pain but before she could speak, she felt a wave of painless pleasure course trough her body. All of sudden the pain was gone and she finally felt normal.

"immm.. I'm fine Ms. Swan I just wanted some time alone."

"Ok.. I'm sorry I bothered you Regina I'll bring Henry by a bit later."

Regina didn't answer her, so Emma began to make her way out of the bedroom door. Before she had reached the staircase a scream stopped her dead in her tracks. Regina was yelling Emma's name from the top of her lungs. Emma ran back to the room and pushed her way inside the bathroom. Regina sat with her arms wrapped around the rim of the tub, fingers white from the grasp she held to it.  
"Regina what is it." Emma asked rushing to Regina's side.

"I am... I was in pain, but now it went away, I've been in pain all morning but somehow it just went away."

Regina looked up at Emma in confusion. Emma reached for a towel and held it open. Regina glared at Emma but nonetheless took the invitation and stood up in the tub. Emma wrapped the towel around Regina and helped her out.

"Let's get you into bed." Emma scolded.

Regina nodded and walked to her bed dropping the towel to the floor making her way under the covers.

"I don't know what's been going on, I've been feeling pain in my stomach for days, this is the first time I can breath normally. "

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, she rubbed Regina's knee and smiled. A rush rose up Regina's spine causing her to gasp, her back tingled. Emma looked at her hand in aw, she had obviously felt it too.

"What was that?." Emma asked.

"Im.. I'm not sure it felt like the time we were in neverland and we..."

Regina coughed at the realization of where this story was going. She glared at the wall behind Emma trying to avoid eye contact. Emma grabbed Regina's chin and brought her to meet her gaze.

"I remember that day too it did feel like that, except last time it was... well more powerful." A smile grazed Emmas lips as she continued.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep I'll stay with you, just in case the pain comes back. "

Before Regina could protest her eyes began to water with the tiredness of the last 4 sleepless nights. She dozed off in a matter of minutes. Emma looked down on her for what seemed like hours. The fairytale playing in her head involved the queen as her wife, right there and then was when Emma allowed herself to think it. She loved this women, her love couldn't be contained she loved her.

After hours of watching Regina sleep Emma felt her own belly rumble, she got up slowly and made her way down the corridor, before she could begin her descend down the steps she heard Regina scream in agony. She returned to the room within seconds. Regina looked up at her.

"I woke up with this overwhelming pain, and then you ran in and it disappeared".

The women looked at eachother and couldn't understand what this meant, but they sure as hell were ready to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

This is the last chapter to this story. It's short I'll make a sequel to it soon. Thanks for reading. Comments would be helpful, since I'm not sure I'm any good and should continue writing instead of just sticking to reading. Let me know thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma bent her knees to kneel next to Regina's bed. She grabbed on to Regina's hand and tried to smile through the confusion rigging her body.

"Have you gone to the doctor, maybe he can tell you what's going on."

"No, I don't need anyone to know that I'm sick, they'll think my defenses are down and they'll come after me."

"Regina no one wants to get you, everyone is fine with you, they have accepted you. I promise."

Emma gripped onto Regina's hand tighter, she looked into the women's brown eyes, and then it happened. A purple flicker imploded from the woman's orbs, it was a second she could have missed but she caught it."

"Regina your eyes they just turned purple for a second."

"Are you sure, because I feel fine right now."

"I am absolutely positive, maybe doctor Whale isn't the answer, maybe the blue fairy can help."

Regina grumbled under her breath the fairy was the last person she wanted help from, but if it meant figuring this out then she had no other choice.

"Fine call her." Regina cringed.

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed the fairy.

"Hey blue, it's Emma... a yea I'm fine. .. o no everything has been good, I was actually wondering if you could come to Regina's house, we need to talk to you about something and it's important."

Silence filled the air until Emma spoke again.

"Perfect thanks, just come up to her bedroom...yes... I'm here too... just.. just get here. "

Regina slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Great everyone is going to know that the sheriff is in the evil queens bedroom."

"Regina stop this is important, who cares if I'm here?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders but before she could spit back a taunting remark, Blue appeared in her bedroom in a blue cloud of smoke.

"Well that was quick." Emma remarked standing to her feet.

"Well when the savior calls, I make it a point to hurry, now what is it that you need Emma."

"Actually it's Regina that needs your help."

Blue turned her gaze to Regina lifting and eyebrow.

"Your majesty requires my aid?" A grin formed on Blue's face with sarcasm as it's culprit.

"Forget it, she's never going to let me live this down." Regina snarled.

"Please Blue, Regina has been having terrible pain in her stomach and spine, crippling pain I'd say based on her screams. I saw her eyes flicker purple."

Blue lowered her gaze to Regina who still lay staring at her hands in her bed.

"Are you in pain right now Regina".

Regina faced Blue, the way the fairy had spoken showed true compassion actual true worry.

"No I am fine, it's strange because I've been in pain for 4 days, and the moment that Emma spoke to me the pain vanished."

Blue shook her head in clear confusion.

"Emma do you mind leaving us alone so I can talk to Regina and examine her?"

Emma nodded.

"I'll be right down stairs Regina".

"OK Emma thank you."

Emma pivoted on her heals and exited the bedroom. Clearly not thinking of the days previous events she placed her bottom on the railing and slid down to the foyer. Before her feet could touch the flawlessly tiled floor. Regina's screams filled her head causing her to loose every breath in her body. She ran back up the stairs taking to stairs into each step. Blue stood infront of Regina with eyes as wide as suns.

"What did you do to her, Regina are you ok?" She asked falling to her knees beside the queen.

"I didnt...I didn't do anything...i simply..."

"She didn't do anything... The pain just began to run up my spine...and now it's... .it's just gone."

Blue stood motionless, confusion written clearly on her face.

"I think I know what is going on here, but its...it's impossible. I've only heard of this happening I've never seen this.. I can't...I dont understand. "

Emma gave blue a snarl and huffed air out of her lungs.

"Well what is it.. spit it out.. tell us."

Emma glared over at Regina who looked defeated. She sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand, purple flares ignited between them, and Blues eyes jolted.

"Regina I think...I think that you are pregnant." Blue spat out.

Regina's laugh became uncontrollable.

"Listen dear unless I'm about 6 months pregnant which is when me and Robin last saw each other, then I'd say that's impossible. "

"Well that's the problem I dont think it's Robin's. I think it's... I think it belongs to Emma."

Eyes widened in all three women. All knowing how physically impossible this was.

"Girls I have to ask, have you guys been... you know..."

A pause reached the fairy's lungs.

"Have you guys been sleeping together?"

Regina coughed choking on her own saliva.

"Of course not, what would make you say some thing like that."

Blue lowered her gaze.

"Maybe I'm not asking the most important question. Are you guys in love. ..In love with eachother?"

Regina looked at the blue fairy wanting to rip her insides out, but before she could speak Emma interrupted.

"I'm not sure about Regina, but I love her, I am madly in love with her."

Emma returned her gaze to Regina who looked astonished.

"I'm sorry I've been in love with you since I kissed you. .. well since we kissed eachother in Neverland, but I just didn't know how to tell you. I know your probably disgusted and I didn't want to scare you or lose you... I'm sorry Regina, I should have told you."

Regina's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried to open her mouth to speak. Emma's face was stricken with fear and dismay, the realization that Emma loved her had disgusted her so much she was in tears.

"I'm sorry Regina please don't cry, I know you don't love me I have accepted that we never have to talk about this again."

Biting back her tears Regina was able to speak.

"I...I do love you Emma. I just didn't think the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming could ever feel the same, after Neverland you seemed to make it a point to always spend time together as long as Henry was present. I thought there was a reason, I love you Emma I do."

Emma formed a magical smile forgetting the presence of the the blue fairy and leaning in to kiss Regina's apple red lips.

"Chhmmm". Blue coughed breaking their embrace.

"Regina would you allow me to sit next to you, I want to see something, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Regina looked at Emma who nodded in agreement. Regina looked at the fairy and gave her a approving nod.

Blue walked over and sat across from Emma next to Regina on the bed. She placed both hands gently on Regina's stomach. Both women watched as Blue's eyes disappeared into the back of her head. All that was visible was the white area that aligned her orbs. A grin formed on Blue's face still holding her hands to Regina's belly. Her eyes returned to her normal position, but her smile remained.

"Our savior has impregnated our queen through the power of true love. A magical being is to be born into our world. She is beautiful. "

Both women stared aimlessly at the blue fairy. Emma's eyes looked like glazed donuts.

"She... it's a girl?"

Regina looked at Emma disbelief smoldered all over her face.

"Emma you can't actually believe this... This is damn impossible...Don't fall for it, she tricking us."

Blue's eyes became soft she reached for Regina's hand and then for Emma's.

"I can show you."

The fairy placed both hands on Regina's belly and rolled her eyes once again. This time purple flares ignited off of Regina's stomach causing Emma and Regina to involuntarily close their eyes. Smiles formed on all 3 faces that were in the room.

Regina pulled her hand off of her belly and began to cry.

"Why are you sad Regina?"

"I'm not sad I'm happy...This is unheard of Emma. Our love made a baby by simply kissing."

"Well i guess that baby wants us to always be together or it makes you hurt. " Emma laughed.

"I think the baby did it as a way of showing you both the truth, now that both of you know, there shouldn't be a problem separating for short periods of time." Blue gleamed.

Emma smiled and was entrapped by Regina's teeth. She had never seen Regina this happy. Blue disappeared in a cloud of smoke and they were left alone, both clinging to one another.

"Regina we are having a baby, this is.. This is incredible. . I need you to know that I'm done being afraid, I love you, and their is nothing that can keep me away.. away from you or our baby. .. Our baby girl."

Regina's tears filled her eyes as she held onto Emma.

"This won't be easy, but I love you with all my heart Emma Swan, this baby will be our future, Henry is going to have a baby sister."

Regina lifted her head off of Emma's shoulder and pulled her in by her shirt for a kiss. The deepest kiss they had ever shared, passion filling their lungs.

"Well if we made a baby, I think I should at least have the benefit of doing it the way it's suppose to work." Emma kidded.

She pulled the covers off of Regina's form and bit her bottom lip. She climbed ontop of her and brought their lips together.

"Now let me show you how this should have happened. "

The end


End file.
